Finally Somebody
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Sora read somewhere that "if a somebody give's up their heart aka Dies for their nobody the nobody in question will become a somebody" and Sora decides that Roxas should finally be able to be a somebody. Once the process is complete Riku realizes that he loved Sora more than a brother, but will Roxas remember Sora's feelings for Riku or will Roxas stay with Axel? Rated T for noW


**Story Summary: Sora read somewhere that "if a somebody give's up their heart (aka Dies) for their nobody the nobody in question will become a somebody" and Sora decides that Roxas should finally be able to be a somebody. Once the process is complete Riku realizes that he loved Sora more than a brother, but will Roxas remember Sora's feelings for Riku or will Roxas stay with Axel?**

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR IT'S CHARACTERS! (I do own a Demxy plushi though...)**

* * *

"Riku." Sora said as he sat on the tree and looked out to where the sky met the ocean.

"Hm?" Came the response from below Sora. Riku was laying down on the ground with his arms covering his face, even though the harsh sunlight that bothered him before was almost gone now.

"I think it's time." Sora stated seriously. Under closed lids Riku rolled his eyes.

"For what, Sora?" Riku asked with a smirk, expecting Sora to reply with a ridiculous idea that Sora obviously could never actually complete.

"For me to die." Upon hearing this the white haired teen sat up looking at Sora. Riku was shocked, his eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, and the look of absolute terror looked like something out of a bad horror movie. Sora on the other hand looked much more calm. His face was serene yet blank, his blue eyes sparkling in the little sunlight that was left, and when he finally moved his head to look at Riku he smiled the happiest smile Riku had ever seen on Sora's face.

"Sora, are you insane! What do you mean! Only now has the darkness been away, a-and you can't leave, what brought this on? Sora answer me!" Riku began frantically speaking, hoping desperately that some how he could change Sora's mind.

"Riku," Sora stood up and jumped down to the ground. He landed with his back towards Riku. Once he turned around he walked over to Riku but stayed his distance. "the darkness has been gone for two years. I'm sixteen, your seventeen," Sora paused, "we're practically grown up." Sora smiled.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!" Riku stepped closer to Sora pointing his finger at his chest. The two boys were chest to chest, so that one had to be looking up at the other.

"I'm finally taller than you Riku." Sora said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Riku noticed this and took a step back.

"Yeah well." Riku looked away then remembered what they were talking about. "Don't change the subject, Sora! What does growing up have to do with dying? Huh?" Riku rose his voice with every word. He seemed to be about to lose it and Sora noticed. Sora stepped up to Riku and embraced him in a tight hug. Petting Riku's head telling him it would be ok. Riku pushed Sora away and took a deep breath.

"Riku, you know that the only reason we grow up is because the world is completely at peace and it will be at peace for a long time."

"But what about the organization? They're back aren't they."

"Yeah, but i'm pretty sure they've given up." Sora said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You really want to leave me don't you Sora?" Riku mumbled to himself and turned away. Sora sighed, and thought about hugging Riku again, but decided against it.

"It's not that I want to leave you, it's that I want Roxas to be able to have a life." Sora admitted, looking down. Riku spun around and glared at the top of the brown haired boy's head.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, when Roxas was a part of me, I had dreams. Dreams where me and Roxas would just be in different places, talking."

"Talking?" Riku asked.

"Yes, we'd just be sitting there and talking." Sora looked up at Riku then continued, "We'd talk about how his life before the organization was, and how my life was before the key blade chose me. But what he liked to talk about most is how he wished he could be a somebody. He said 'I would give anything in all the worlds to be a somebody, well as long as I could still be friends with Axel.' he would always talk about Axel and I always talked about you. We be came friends." Sora sighed, "Maybe it's some form of narcissism but I really like Roxas, he's a good kid, and Axel seems to really love him." Sora stopped and looked away. Riku reached out to Sora who grabbed his hand.

"I love you too Sora, more than Axel could ever love anyone," Riku pulled Sora into his arms and hugged him tight. Sora began to smile, but then, "You're like a brother to me Sora." Riku hugged Sora tighter.

"Let go." Sora whispered.

"What?"

"I said, let go!" Sora pushed Riku away causing Riku to fall on his butt. Sora turned and walked away, leaving behind a very confused Riku.

It wasn't long after Sora started walking that he knew what he had to do and where he had to go. Turning left at the weird tree Sora found a cave. Well, you couldn't really tell it was a cave until you moved the vines out of the way. Sora took a deep breath and walked into the dark cave. The farther away Sora got from the entrance the darker it became. Out of instinct Sora summoned his key blade, which gave a short moment of light. Sora used to come to the cave with Riku when they were kids (well Sora was only 13 at the time), and they used to call it their secret base. But when the Key blade chose Sora and the darkness invaded the island, well, Riku and Sora decided that they would put the things they wanted to leave behind in there.

The two boys made a promise that neither of them would go in without the other to be there for them, and to never take anything out of their "secret base". This was the first time both promises were broken. Sora stumbled over the random rocks and various items on the floor. Using his key blade he felt around for a wall, Sora was almost at the back of the cave, meaning it was pitch black. Finally he felt something solid and put his hand on it. The wall was rough and if Sora didn't wear his gloves he would have been cut multiple times. Walking slowly along the wall Sora tried to find his disguise he needed. Suddenly he stepped on something that sounded like fabric rustling, slowly Sora picked up the thing and felt leather.

"Perfect." Sora said, sup rising himself at how loud it was. Quickly, and more used to the darkness of the cave, Sora tuned around and with one hand on the wall, made his way out of the cave. Once he reached the vines Sora poked his head out, making sure no one was around, once he secured the area he walked over to a little section of bushes that were a bit shorter than him, and sat down. Unfolding the coat he grabbed, Sora noticed that there were three items hidden inside the coat. It wasn't just the coat it was black shoes, black pants, and black gloves.

"Geez, Riku. You really wanted to get rid of everything, huh?" Sora shook his head and decided it would be best for him to change into the things. Sora started with his bottom half, taking everything off except his boxers, once he grabbed the pants he hoped they would fit, Sora was always a bit chubbier that Riku. Slipping on one leg at a time Sora was surprised to see that the pants fit him perfectly. Next were the shoes (no need to worry about that the two boys were always the same size), then the gloves and finally the shirt.

"What, no shirt, Riku? Were you half naked under the coat the whole time? Geez, you blockhead." Sora sighed to himself and took off his shirt, once the cool night air hit his back he shivered and sighed, imagining it was Riku running his fingers down his back. Shaking the thought off instantly Sora put the coat on and pulled up the hood. Looking around one last time at the island and-

"Sora? Sora! Sora where are you?" Sora turned quickly to see Riku frantically running around, obviously in search of Sora. Riku stopped and fell down, his breath fogging up in the cold night air (it could get pretty cold on the island), and his arms were covered with goose bumps. Not being able to hold back Sora walked out where Riku could see him.

"Riku." It was barely a whisper but Riku heard it.

"Sora! I've been looking everywhere for…" Riku paused noticing what Sora was wearing. "you?" Riku stood up stepping towards Sora, and Sora taking a step back.

"Yes it's me." Sora pulled down the hood and tried smiling at Riku. Sora didn't want his last encounter with his best friend to be a bad one.

"W-what are you wearing?" Riku stepped forward, Sora this time standing still.

"Your old coat, and pants, and shoes… oh and gloves." Sora laughed off the question, but Riku was still confused.

"Why?"

"Well, because," Sora sighed and turned away from Riku, "I don't want to be recognized at castle oblivion." In his mind Sora was waiting for the outburst from Riku that never came.

"Sora…" Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"You can't stop me Riku, I'm giving my heart up to Roxas."

"Sora…" Riku couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Riku… You're my best friend, but Roxas won't remember that, but just know… You. Are. And always will be. My best friend ever." With that Sora disappeared and Riku was left standing in the cold with his arm outstretched as if he was holding onto someone's shoulders.

"Sora, I love you. More than just a brother." Riku said to empty space


End file.
